


Location

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison tried to not to rub the coffee rings which might be older than she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Location

"I don't understand why you chose this location when there's a perfectly good David's Tea a few blocks away." Alison looked across the laminated table trying not to rub the coffee rings which might be older than she was. "I know you're not Starbuck's key demographic but..."

"Tea is not fruity," was the succinct answer from one corner.

"And Starbucks is a sell out, real lattes need art," said Cosima, flicking a loose braid out of the way.

"Rice pudding," was grunted beside Alison. 

Alison wiped the tea cup before pouring. "Fine – the Clone Club meeting is called to order."

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I drabbled. My first time playing with the clones.


End file.
